


jump in the saddle, hold onto the bridle

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve could do this all day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jump in the saddle, hold onto the bridle

Bucky towels his hair dry but doesn't bother with pulling on his underwear--it sounds like Steve and Natasha got well on their way while he was in the shower, and he doesn't see a point in putting on clothes he's just going to be taking off in a couple of minutes. 

When he comes out of the bathroom, he's greeted by the sight of Natasha sitting at the edge of the bed, her back arched and her chest flushed as she plays with her peaked nipples. Her other hand is curled tight in Steve's hair, as he's kneeling between her legs, faced pressed eagerly to her cunt, her legs draped casually over his broad shoulders and her neatly painted toes flexing and pointing. They both let out strangled moans as she pushes up into his mouth.

Bucky leans against the doorjamb and enjoys the view for a few moments. He knows them both so well, he helped them learn to touch each other in so many ways that matter. He knows how sensitive Natasha's nipples are, how much she loves having them licked and sucked. He knows how much Steve loves pleasing her, pleasing them both, that he gets nearly as much pleasure out of that as he does when they touch him. He remembers Steve kneeling between his thighs, his hair bright and burnished as a halo in Bucky's memories, despite their sinful nature. His memories of Natasha are mistier, less clear and more elusive even now, but when he licks his lips, he imagines he can taste her even still. He plans to taste her again soon, and not just on Steve's lips. 

She opens her eyes, catches his gaze, and smiles--a slow, predatory smile that sends heat racing through him. She taps Steve on the back with her heel. "We've got an audience," she says when Steve raises his head.

"He always did like a show," Steve says, licking his glistening lips and then leaning up to capture Natasha's in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss that leaves all three of them gasping. 

Bucky shrugs a shoulder, acknowledging the truth of it. "Look at the two of you. How could I not?" His voice is low and rough even though he's done nothing but watch yet.

Steve kisses his way back down Natasha's body, and Bucky moves behind him so he can watch as Steve thumbs her open and licks inside, following his tongue with two fingers. Natasha gasps again and arches into the touch, fucking herself on his mouth and hand.

Bucky gives a slow, satisfied smile of his own at the sight and leans over Steve's back to kiss her, curling his tongue around hers the way he knows she likes it. She hums against his mouth as he tweaks a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, then settles a hand on Steve's shoulder to keep his balance as he reaches past her for the bottle of lube resting on the tangled sheets. 

Steve looks up at him, lips and chin slick and shiny, and Bucky leans down to kiss him, too, licking the salt-sea taste of Natasha off his tongue. 

"You okay?" Bucky asks.

"Be better with your cock in my ass." Steve doesn't stumble over dirty talk anymore, but he still blushes, or maybe that's just the general flush of arousal pinking his skin. Either way, it makes Bucky grin.

"I taught him that," he proudly tells Natasha, who looks distinctly unimpressed by this claim. 

"I think I had something to do with it," she answers, raising her chin in a challenge.

"You're both good teachers," Steve says, shifting his knees a little wider so Bucky can settle behind him. For a guy who's started more than his share of fights, he sure likes playing peacemaker between them. "Though I have to say, the USO girls sure were--" Natasha tugs his head back between her legs before he can finish that sentence. 

Bucky strokes a hand down Steve's back, all that skin warm and supple beneath his fingertips, and then he circles one of Natasha's ankles, strokes a finger along her instep where she's ticklish just to hear her throaty laugh.

Steve glances back over his shoulder. "You ever gonna get started back there?"

Bucky slaps his ass playfully. "What's the magic word, Steve?"

Steve's smile is wide and sweet. "Please."

"He's a good boy," Natasha says, stroking a hand through Steve's hair and cupping his cheek. He gives her another smiling kiss and makes a low rumbling noise when she bites his lower lip as he pulls away.

Bucky hums in agreement and squeezes some lube onto his fingers. He slicks Steve's hole and then presses in slowly, just the tip of his thumb first, enjoying the way Steve pushes back against him, eager for more. It doesn't take much to get him ready, but Bucky enjoys the way Steve's body works itself open for him, the heat and friction of it against his fingers. He uses his left hand to slick his cock, which is rock hard and aching now, and pauses for a moment, watching as Natasha comes with a crescendo of _oh oh oh_ that sparks in his veins. 

Steve moves, then, faster than anyone who's been kneeling as long as he has should be able to, laying Natasha flat on her back on the bed and pushing inside of her while she's still coming. Bucky climbs up behind him and nudges his knees apart, which makes Steve's rhythm stutter a little. Natasha's fingers clench on his shoulders, short nails digging into his skin, little half-moon crescents that will disappear as soon as she lets go. Bucky leans forward and kisses them anyway, soothing the sting away with his tongue before biting Steve at the spot where his neck joins his shoulder. He tastes of sweat and just a hint of soap, so familiar that Bucky takes a moment to breathe him in. Steve lets loose another of those low growls that turns into a gasp as Bucky finally pushes inside him. He has to close his eyes at how good Steve feels, how happy he is to share himself with the two of them.

"Need you so much," he mutters, and Natasha's eyes fly open, so maybe he said it in Russian--he loses track sometimes in moments like this--but Steve reaches a hand back and squeezes his wrist to show he understands anyway.

"Come on," Steve says. "Gimme what you got."

Natasha nods in agreement, her heels digging into Bucky's hips, and Bucky moves, fucking into Steve hard enough to make springs squeak and the headboard bang against the wall. That and their mingled gasps and moans are a counterpoint to the pounding of Bucky's blood in his ears as he fucks them, his hands clutching Steve's hips hard enough to leave marks that may even last for a little while afterwards.

Natasha comes again, her body arching and bowing beneath them, and drags Steve along with her. He shakes himself apart between them and moans into her mouth when he's done. Bucky's almost there, the sight and sound of their orgasms spurring his own, and he spills himself inside Steve in long hot strokes that make the whole world go white behind his eyelids.

Steve makes sure they don't both collapse on top of Natasha, and Bucky groans a little when his cock slips out of Steve. He lies on his side so he can watch as Steve cuddles Natasha and she lets him. Bucky touches Steve's shoulder, his back, his hip, always reassuring himself that this is real and they're all here. Steve is hard again, or still, and Bucky grins goofily at the thought that he'll be on the receiving end of it soon. 

"Okay?" Natasha asks, brushing his wet hair off his forehead.

"Yeah," he says. "Steve? How you doing?"

Steve gathers them both close, pressing sloppy kisses to their temples and cheeks in turn. "Me?" he says with a sappy grin of his own. "I could do this all day."

end

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly iTunes was playing "Shake Shake Senora" on repeat while I was writing. *cough*


End file.
